1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrowhead having a tip portion fixed with respect to a body, wherein the tip portion and the body either rotate together with respect to an arrow shaft or are fixed with respect to the arrow shaft.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Some conventional arrowheads have blades which rotate with respect to an arrow shaft. However, the conventional arrowheads have a tip portion fixed with respect to the arrow shaft and the blade-carrying body rotates with respect to the arrow shaft and the tip portion.
In conventional arrowheads, a blade-carrying body is mounted rotatably between a tip portion and an element, such as an adapter, mounted to the arrow shaft. The blade-carrying body rotates with respect to the arrow shaft but the tip portion or structure is fixed with respect to and thus does not rotate with respect to the arrow shaft.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,901, 4,175,749 and 4,203,601 disclose arrowheads wherein the blade-carrying body rotates with respect to both the arrow shaft and the tip structure, which are fixed with respect to each other.
There is an apparent need for a rotatable arrowhead that no longer requires a tip portion to be fixed with respect to the arrow shaft. Also, there is an apparent need for a rotatable arrowhead that can be easily manufactured and conveniently assembled and disassembled, for example to simplify parts replacement procedures.